To Togarisan
by Zaki SpiritWolf
Summary: Takes place after the Trigun show. [Probably AU] Vash finds Wolfwood’s seven year old son and loses him again. I don’t own Trigun.
1. Entry 1

**To Tongari-san**

**Entry 1:**

I did not know where I was.

I did not even know who you were.

I was tired, sick and hungry, covered in bruises and asleep on a street corner.

That was how you found me, I guess.

I recall when I awoke in your strong arms.

You were just holding me, stroking my hair.

Then you fed me, let me sleep some more...... You just let me be.

You were so much like my Otou-san.

I never got around to telling you, but just for that precise moment, I thought you were an angel.

You stayed by my side whenever I was awake.

I saw only you and no one else. Why was that?

You kept staring at me, as though you knew who I was but trying to remember.

Then you asked me for my name.

I told you, and you started to cry. 

You cried so hard, so long. Had I done something wrong?

My name is Niles J. Wolfwood.

You kept crying and crying. I still do not know why.

Then you suddenly stopped, and apologized. But what for? You did not do anything!

Then you told me I looked a lot like your friend. Did you mean Otou-san?

I finally got the courage, and asked who you were.

Your answer was so weird.

You asked me to call you Tongari.


	2. Entry 2

**To Tongari-san**

**Entry 2:**

When I was feeling much better, you took me home with you.

You said you wanted to me to meet my new home and family.

I did not tell you, but I already had a home and family. My home was the December orphanage, and I had left to look for Otou-san.

There was so much to tell you, but too difficult for me to say.

Did you understand that? Were you really an angel?

I met Meryl-san and Milly-san first.

Why did everyone look at me strange then, Tongari-san?

Milly-san was so kind to me, but why? I had only known her for that day.

She was so warm, and she smelled so nice.

Why was everyone crying? Was it some kind of grown-up thing?

You didn't know I had heard the whole thing, I guess. You must have thought I was asleep.

I heard you tell them I was related to Nicholas D. Wolfwood. So you **did** know Otou-san....

I met Paxx, Mandy and Nicky.

They were all younger than me, but none of us cared.

I was their 'Onii-chan'. That was all that mattered.

I really loved them then, and I still love them now.

Nicky looks like Otou-san. But he also looks like Milly-san.

Were you hiding something from me?

Meryl-san laughed and asked me why I called you 'Tongari-san'.

I told her that was what you wanted.

Then I found out your name was Vash. Vash the Stampede.

It's such a great name. More than enough to make an impression.

So why did you want me to call you Tongari?

I never got around to asking you, did I?

I stayed.

I lived with your family, and became part of your family.

When you went into town, I spent most of my time either reading, helping out or playing with the guys.

I'll tell you now, Tongari-san.

It was me who taught Nicky how to make that cardboard confessional.


	3. Entry 3

**To Tongari-san**

**Entry 3:**

It has been a year since you found me then.

A whole year, Tongari-san.

To tell you the truth, it seemed like only a few days to me.

I did not know you had kept so many secrets from me for so long.

You never told me Nicky was really my half-brother.

You never told me Otou-san was dead.

I found out that time the guys dragged me with them to see Nicky's otou-san, while you, Meryl-san and Milly-san were not in.

No one else knew then, and I did not tell anyone my discovery.

I was not ready, and neither would they be.

When you came back, you decided to take me with you to the church in town.

I learnt a lot from the preacher. There was the Ten Commandments I'm now clear about.

I really like the Sixth Commandment: Thou shalt not kill.

Sensei found me.

You were asleep in the back bench of the church then.

I'm sorry I just went out like that without telling you then, but I couldn't.

Sensei wouldn't let me.

I am Niles J. Wolfwood, son of Nicholas D. Wolfwood the thirteenth Gung-Ho Gun.

The evil humans that wanted to bring about your death or eternal pain.

I'm so sorry, Tongari-san.

Sensei told me, I was to take up what Otou-san left behind.

I'm also Chapel the Evergreen Jr., the last of the Gung-Ho Guns.


	4. Entry 4

**To Tongari-san**

**Entry 4:**

This is the last time we speak to each other now, Tongari-san.

I pleaded with Sensei.

I begged him not to make me kill you.

He said I had a choice. It had to be either you or me.

When you come back, when you read this, you will know why I did not go on that outing with you and your family. 

Our family, I mean.

The Sixth Commandment made the decision for me. Thou shalt not kill.

Sensei didn't buy it.

I want you to know I did not feel pain.

I felt happy. I felt at peace.

Years ago, Otou-san made the right decision, and so will I.

Please take care of the December orphanage while I'm gone.

Also, please don't let the guys see me when you find me.

It's alright, Tongari-san.

Don't be too sad about this.

My mission will finally be complete.

I'm finally going to find my Otou-san.


	5. Vash's Reply Entry

**To Tongari-san**

**Vash's Reply Entry:**

You left too soon, Niles.

You were only eight.

I lost Nicholas so long ago, and now you're gone too.

I kept my word to you, Niles.

The December Orphanage is in good hands.

Your family there will be able to grow up with memories of happy childhoods.

The kids really miss you.

They keep asking me where you are, and I don't know what to tell them.

I recall when I came home and found you dead on the floor with bleeding bullet wounds all over you.

I..... I didn't know what to do.

Then I read your note. And I saw the smile on your face.

That night, I read the rest of your notes.

I promised myself not to cry again, but you made me fail that time.

Give my regards to Rem, Nicholas and everyone else.

Be seeing you in Eden.

Someday.

With love, your Tongari-san.


	6. Epilogue

**To Tongari-san:**

**Epilogue:**

_Twenty years later......_

".....With love, your Tongari-san."

Mandy dropped the stack of papers back on the table. Paxx leaned back on the old bed and sighed. Nick shook his head in disbelief.

"I just don't get it.... All this time..... I never knew."

"Otou-san kept his word. Besides, I'm sure it was for the best."

Nick sighed. "I suppose you're right, Paxx."

Their attention returned to that thin stack of notes.

"So, what should we do with it?"

Mandy smiled. "I think I have an idea...."

"Ready?"

"Almost..... There! Done!"

Paxx and Nick got the fire started.

Slowly, one by one, they burned the notes and watched the smoke rise up into the air and disappear.

"Think they'll reach them up there?"

"They will."

The last of the notes vanished into the flames.

"Nicky?"

"Yeah, Mandy?"

"Shall we name our son Niles?"

Nick smiled lovingly at his wife and nodded.

The two suns finally vanished below the horizon, and the three childhood friends went in.

"Say, remember how one of the moons got that huge hole?"

"PAXX!"

Ok. That was pretty upsetting to my pride.

But this is the result of watching the entire set Trigun DVDs on caffeine high while suffering from both depression and insomnia.

Don't try this at home.

--SpiritWolf


End file.
